Friends of Flight and Fight OVA Collection
by Wolfman1997
Summary: This hear is a 6 part OVA collection of the Original Story "Friends of Flight and Fight" I hope you enjoy!
1. Goku's First Assignment and Abilities

_(Disclaimer: I Still don t own DBZ or Strike Witches, Ownership go to their well respected) [owners, Please support the official release.]_

 **Goku s Fist Assignment and Abilites**

 **We begin our story at the base military base in Romagna, in the meeting room, waiting the arrival of Major Mio Sakamoto and Commander Minna. In the Room were Goku and his boys along with the 9 other witches having conversations amongst themselves. The conversations some of the heroes were having had made some of them quite, especially Goku who wait a bit more patiently with a disappointed expression on his face.**

"Aw man, this is getting so boring, what's taking the other 2 so long?" Goku sighed of boredom. "You might need to be a little more patient Goku, I mean it does take her a while to get here." Yoshika explained to the saiyan warrior. "Maybe, there's something we can talk about until she gets here." Lynne suggested to Goku. "I suppose but, what exactly is there to talk about?" Goku asked the 2 a question. "I don't know why you even bother trying to talk about anything, if you just wait patiently, like yours truly." Perrine said as she was clean a bit of the place with a bucket of water.

"Umm...Perrine why are you cleaning the place?" Yoshika asked with confusion. "This place needs to nice a spotless for the Major when she gets her, so that is why I'm cleaning for her sake." Perrine explained to the others. "Doesn't that seem a little too much?" Gohan asked the Gallian witch in a confused tone. "Oh be quiet yo...ah!" Perrine screamed as she slipped on some water from the bucket that got on the floor where she was standing. As Perrine slipped, the bucket went flying and hit Goku in the back of the head.

"Ooow!" Goku groaned in a little pain. "Are you ok, dad?" Goten asked his father if he was ok. "Man! that hurt, ah great now I think I have a bump on my head." Goku said in a displeased tone. Now on top of his head was a big nasty swollen bump on his head. "Jeez dad, that looks nasty." Gohan told his father about the bump on his head. "Seriously, it's that bad?, how am I supposed to train for today now?" Goku asked the others and himself. Just as things looked disappointing for Goku, a sound was coming from him which got his attention. The sound was coming from Yoshika standing behind him while her ears and tail are out and healing him with her magic. Within a few seconds, the bump on his head was gone.

"There, that should do it." Yoshika said about Goku s bump. "Hey, my bump is gone, thanks Yoshika." Goku thanked Yoshika for healing the back of his head. "You're welcome." Yoshika replied to Goku's thanks. "That was cool, how did you do that Yoshika?" Gohan asked Yoshika with amazement. "I used my healing magic." Yoshika explained to Goku's oldest son. "Healing magic?" Gohan asked Yoshika. "That's right, Yoshika here an excellent healer when she uses her magic." Lynne explained to the 3 boys. "That sounds pretty neat, can anyone else use healing magic like you?" Gohan asked Yoshika out of curiosity. "Well, the only ones I know so far who can use healing magic are my mom, my grandma, and myself, as for the others, they have many other different abilities." Yoshika told the 3 saiyans. "Seriously?, That sounds neat, what other abilities do you guys have?" Goku asked in an empressed tone.

"Well, since you're asking, I'll tell you mine first." Shirley interrupting the others in a excited tone. "My magic ability is Speed Boost, with it I can use a super acceleration while I'm in my Striker Unit, I'm so fast I can break the sound barrier!" Shirley explained tone the saiyan boys. "My turn, my ability is Sunlight Strike, I can make multiple barriers to destroy neuroi." Francesca explained a little to the boys. "My magic ability is Foresight, which allows me to limitedly predict the future, and Sonya's ability is Magic Antenna, her abilities allows Sonya to interact with radio waves, and detect neuroi." Elia explained to the boys what Sonya and her can do.

"Since we're still talking about our abilities, my ability is Superhuman Strength, which you can tell by the name means I can strengthen my muscles." Barkhorn explained her abilities in a serious tone. "The ability I use is Sturm, in which I can use to control air." Hartmann explaining to the saiyans. I don't understand why we're telling these boys what we can do?, it s sounds a little odd if you ask me." Perrine said in an unpleasant tone. "So then what is your ability Perrine?" Goku asked the Gallian witch in confusion. "Well since you asked, my ability is Tonnerre, which allows me to use lighting." Perrine said in a confident tone. "Really?, that sounds lame." Goten replied back to what Perrine told them. "Shut, like I needed to tell you what I can do anyways!" Perrine yelled in annoyance.

"Ok, that's enough talking about our abilities for right, in the meantime let's get down to business, Minna if you would please?" Mio asked Minna as the were both coming in the room. "Right, as most of you know this, we have found out that some neuroi have been seen around flying near the outskirts of Britannia as of lately, for that we're going to have to send at least 3 of you to look into this." Minna explained to the heroes what the assignment is today. "I take it you're referring to the one Son here destroyed 3 days ago?" Barkhorn mentioned. "Yes, with that being said we're assigning Goku to be one of the ones to look into this.

"Seriously, me?" Goku asked Minna in a bit of confusion to what Minna said. "Yes, and along with you are Miyafuji and Lynne to aid you and report back here." Minna continued to explain to Goku the situation. "Why did you choose us?" Yoshika asked Minna in a little confusion. "The reason why we chose you two is because, we figured you d be the right choice." Mio explained to the 2 other witches. "I couldn't have said it better myself, now go and see if anything happens." Minna commanded the 3 heroes to do the assignment. "Right!" the 3 of them said at the sametime.

And so in a few minutes or hours flat, Goku, Yoshika, and Lynne have finally made it back to Britannia for the assignment that was given to them. The heroes have currently landed in the outskirts of the town in the country waiting for neuroi if they attack. A couple of minutes have passed since then and Goku had a bit of bored expression on his face. "Ahh .I'm so bored again, I was hoping for probably a challenge today but, this is ridiculous." Goku sighed in a annoyed tone. "Goku, they did say it might take a while." Yoshika reminded Goku. "Yeah but, I didn't expect it would be this long." Goku continued to sighed in disappointment. "Hey, why don't we try talking about something to pass the time?" Lynne suggested out of the blue.

"Hey, good idea Lynne." Yoshika agreed to what Lynne said. "I suppose so but, what's there to talk about?" Goku asked the 2 in confusion. "Well...we can talk about Gohan and Goten, I know they re half-saiyans in all but, we don't know if they can become super saiyans like you." Yoshika suggested to talk about. "Well of course they can, I mean almost the remaining saiyans can reached that level, hey speaking of powers what's yours Lynne?, I don t think you've told us back at the base." Goku asked out of curiosity. "Well, my ability is Ballistic Stabilization, which allows me to affect bullets." Lynne answered in a bit of a upsetting voice.

"That sounds a little neat." Goku complimented Lynne and her ability. "I suppose but, to have of me, my ability feels more like a skill to me than an ability." Lynne told the saiyan warrior with a bit of an upsetting tone. Just as anyone could , an alarm in the town went off and easily got the 3 heroes attention. Near the heroes and the outskirts of the town was a neuroi in the shape of a blimp floating and heading towards the town. "It's a neuroi!" Yoshika pointed out to the other 2. "Girls, get to your units and meet me in the sky, I m gonna hold it off until you're ready." Goku ordered the 2 witches in a serious tone. "Right!" the 2 said at the sametime.

The battle was soon the way as Goku flew up into the air and decided to confront the neuroi threat face to face. "I'm only going to say this once, leave this place now or you're going to regret it later." Goku threaten the neuroi to leave in a serious tone. The neuroi then roared and delivered its signature red beam attack at Goku but, was easily blocked by Goku using his 2 cuffed hands together to stop the beam. Just as things were looking pretty well, the 2 witches have made it to their units and flew up to where Goku was floating. "Goku are you ok?" Yoshika asked the saiyan in concern for him. "Yeah, I'm fine, this neuroi doesn't seem to be like the one I fought when was here, so it shouldn't be too hard to take down." Goku explained to the 2 of the situation.

"Hey you guys, I just thought of an idea, Yoshika you and I are going to try to penetrate it until there s an opening shot of the core, when that happens I want you Goku to take the shot, since it doesn't seem to be like the neuroi from 3 days ago, it should be a little easier." Lynne explained her plan to Goku and Yoshika. "Seems like a good plan to me." Yoshika complimented on her comrades plan. "Then why are we still standing around talking about it, lets do this!" Goku yelled as he was getting ready to fight. "Right!" The 2 witches said simultaneously as they were also ready for battle.

And so the battle between the 3 heroes and the neuroi has finally commenced as the girls were dodging attacks from the enemy and firing on the neuroi with their guns, while Goku was also dodging the beam attacks and firing energy volleys at the threat. The attacks were working and penetrating the neuroi with sheer force as it continued to roar in pain. As the attacks were working, a crack from the neuroi exploded and clipped away, revealing the neuroi's core out in the open.

"There's the core!" Yoshika pointed out to her friends. "Now Goku!" Lynne signaled Goku to take the shot. "Kamehame...Haaaa!" Goku yelled as he fired his Kamehameha wave at the enemy's core. The wave was moving at a fast past and hit core causing it to shatter and be engulfed by it. As the core was destroyed, the neuroi blew up and was turned into neuroi fragments.

With that being said, the victors once again float tall know that the enemy was vanquished. "Few glad that's over." Yoshika sighed in relief. "You said it, that was excellent thinking Lynne, you really thought of a clever plan." Goku complimented Lynne on a job well done. "Oh thanks, it was nothing." Lynne said sounding a little confident and upset at the sametime. Just as lynne could probably say anything else, she was stopped as Goku put his right hand on top of her head.

"Hey listen, about what you were saying from earlier, I just want you to know that there's no reason to be upset, You have great potential hidden inside of you, and that's what makes you feel special, So don't feel so bad about yourself, Ok?" Goku lectured Lynne with a smile. "Ok." Lynne responded back as was also smiling.

Things were done with the assignment, the 3 heroes were now flying back to the base. "Hey Goku, I still been wondering something, what was that one move that you kept using?" Yoshika asked out of curiosity as they were still flying. "Oh you mean my Kamehameha Wave?, It's an attack where I gather a bit of my energy to create a beam attack." Goku explained to the 2 as they were still flying. "That sounds cool." Yoshika complimented on Goku s attack. Before anyone could speak again, a strange rumbling sound was coming the 3 heroes. "Looks like that's not the only thing that sounds cool, lets go back and eat." Lynne said with a smile. "Yeah!, Haaaaaa!" the 3 of laughed with excitement.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Also, if some of you guys are wonder**

 **This Chapter took place after Chapter 5 of the original story**

 **Tootles**


	2. Gohan's days at the Base

_(Disclaimer: I Still don t own DBZ or Strike Witches, Ownership go to their well respected) [owners, Please support the official release.]_

 **Gohan's Days at the Base**

"Hey Gohan, what are up to?" Goku asked his oldest son what he was up to with a smile. "Oh, nothing really important now, dad." Gohan replied back to his father if he was doing something. "Say, what you got there?" Shirley asked Gohan with curiosity as she moved in closer to see the photo of him and someone else. "Oh, it's nothing." Gohan said as he then blushed a little of embarrassment.

"Oh, really?...Yonk!" Shirley said as she snatched the picture out of Gohan's hand with a bit of a wicked grin. "Hey, give it back!" yelled in embarrassment still blushing a little. As she was still holding on to the picture, she and the other got a good look at it. The picture revealed to be a picture of him and a girl around his age at an amusement park. The girl had short dark hair, with blue eyes, wearing 2 shirts, one of which is a white tank top and the other was a pink shirt underneath. "Ooo, someone seems to have a girlfriend back home." Shirley teased Gohan about the girl in the photograph. "I do not!" Gohan yelled while blushing of embarrassment as he tries grabbing the picture from Shirley.

"Well, if she's not your girlfriend then, who is she?" Hartmann teased Gohan some more as she snatched the photo from Shirley's hand. "She's just a friend, that's all!" Gohan continued to yell while blushing of embarrassment. "A friend huh, if you 2 are just that, then why is there a picture of only the 2 of you?" Eila continue to tease him as she now has the photo she snatched from Hartmann. "It was just so we can only hangout, nothing happened that day honest!" Gohan still blushing and yelled.

"Let me see." Goku asked Eila if he could have the photo as he then snatched it from her hand. "Gohan, you decided to bring the picture of you and Videl at the amusement park that one day?" Goku questioned his oldest son out of curiosity. "Videl?, is that the name of your girlfriend Gohan?" Yoshika asked Gohan out of curiosity. "Yes, that's her name,...And she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends." Gohan said while still blushing a little on his face.

"I take it you miss her then, Gohan?" Goku asked his son if he misses Videl. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I know I'm on vacation right and it's only been a couple of days but, I still wonder how she's doing." Gohan explained to his father and the girls."Oh, that sounds like you have a crush on her." Shirley continued to tease Gohan. "Would you stop it already?, I keep telling you it's nothing like that!" Gohan goes back to yelling of embarrassment. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that Gohan." Elia also continued to tease him. "Whatever you say." Hartmann said to Gohan in a teasing voice.

Just as things were probably getting more embarrassment for Gohan, Barkhorn pokes her head through the door and decides to speak. "What's with the ruckus in here?, the commander and the major wants all in the meeting room, stat." Barkhorn informed to the others. "I guess we should get a move on guys?" Lynne told the others to get to the meeting. "Lynne's right, we should get going to the meeting before something bad happens." Goku agreed to what Lynne just said. "Right!" The rest of them said at the sametime. As the others left the room, Gohan stayed behind for just a bit as he was staring at a pair of garments he left on the side of the bed for just a bit.

Now that the meeting is on it's way, now standing is Major Sakamoto being ready to explain the situation that is at hand. "Now as some of you know already, there hasn't been any sign of unusual neuroi activity, with that being said, we won't be taking any chances." Mio said in serious tone. "Indeed, so for today everyone including the Sons, and excluding myself and the Major will doing patrol work today, we want a full detail report from when one of you when you get back from your assignment." Minna explained to the others in a serious tone.

"That sounds ok, I just hope we don't bored get while we're fighting." Goku said in a bit of a cheerful voice. "I think you get bored while you're fighting Goku." Hartmann replied back to what Goku just said. "Yeah, I suppose you're right but, prefer a bit of a challenge, if you know what I mean." Goku said as he puts both of his hands on the back of his head. As Goku and Hartmann keep talking amongst themselves, Goten noticed that something was a bit off about his older brother as he was just looking down a bit. "Hey, Gohan are you ok, you look a little down lately." Goten asked Gohan in a concerned voice, if his brother was ok or not. "Oh I'm fine buddy, I really am, I'm just wondering that's all." Gohan replied back to Goten's question.

"Ok that's enough talking for now, everybody get to the hanger and read for take off!" Mio ordered the 12 heroes to get ready. "Right!" The 12 of them said at the sametime. In hangar lies our heroes getting ready to take off for their assignment. It would seem everyone was ready for take off until, there was something off and missing. Just as the girls got into their striker units, being lined up along with boys Shirley looks around and notices that someone was missing. "Hey Goku, where's Gohan?" Shirley asked Goku out of confusion and curiosity. After what Shirley just said, Goku along with Goten and the other witches begin to look around for him. "I don't know, wasn't he just with us?" Goku replied back in confusion and concern for Gohan. "We'll have to worry about him later, in the meantime we gotta get going." Barkhorn said in a serious tone. With those final words from Barkhorn, the heroes has just took off into the skies going to check on things.

A couple of minutes has passed and the heroes were still on patrol searching for possible enemy neuroi. "So he did we agree on who's doing the report again?" Goku asked the group out of curiosity. "I think we decided that Perrine was doing it." Yoshika guessed that Perrine was doing the field report. "What, how come I have to do it!?" Perrine asked why she had to do the field report. "Because, you're a kiss up to the Major." Francesca answered with a wicked grin and mocking tone. "I am not!" Perrine yelled back at Francesca in an annoyed voice. "So Goku, where do you think Gohan?" Lynne asked the saiyan out of curiosity. "I don't know but, he's been acting weird as of lately, I just hope he's ok." Goku replied sounding a little worried about his oldest son.

Just before anyone could speak again, A couple of neuroi were heading in their direction at full speed. "Here they come, everyone get ready!" Barkhorn shouted out orders to the others to get ready to fight. The neuroi they were fighting were shaped liked military ships going at a fast speed. The battle has begun as, gunfire, energy blast, combination of kicks and punches, and red neuroi beam attacks went flying. It would seem things are a little difficult for ours, even Goku and Goten were having a difficult time with them. "Man, these things are fast but, we're not done yet, Goten lets power up." Goku told his youngest son to use his power. "Right!" Goten replied back to his dad. "Heeyah!" Goku and Goten yelled at the same time transforming into super saiyans.

Things have seem to be turning around for our heroes as both Goku and Gohan were destroying as many of them as they can. As for the girls, they were also now winning along with the boys as they were holding against their own against the neuroi. All seemed to be going well until, two other neuroi was now aimed at Lynne and fired their beam attacks at her while her back is turned. "Lynne lookout!" Yoshika tried to warn Lynne but, a little too late. As Lynne was turning around to the two attacks coming straight at her, she didn't have time to put up her shield. It would seem to be the end for Lynne, until in a flash someone manage to grab her just in time. That person who grabbed Lynne was Gohan but, wearing an outfit that wasn't familiar with her.

After Lynne was saved by Gohan, everyone began to stare at Gohan's clothes. Some of them were confused when they saw Gohan, the others were not so much. What Gohan was wearing was a green attire with black tights and a long sleeve shirt underneath the green sleeveless shirt and skirt with a dark belt. What he was also wearing white gloves with a wrist watch on his right wrist and matching white boots while wearing a red cape on his back, wear black sunglasses and a turban on his head. "Have no fear everyone, I have arrived." Gohan said in a heroic voice. The neuroi roared at Gohan in rage for what he did. "Dreaded neuroi, I hope you're ready tast the might of….the Great...Saiyaman!" Gohan said as he his signature Great Saiyaman poses.

With what the others just saw, most of them fell into confusion. "Auh...Goku, why is Gohan pretending to be a superhero?" Shirley asked Goku in a confused voice. "I can understand why Gohan wants to do that but, I don't why he's doing it now." Goku replied back with a sweat drop coming down his face. "He sure looks lame." Eila said sounding annoyed. "Who's the cool looking superhero guy?" Francesca asked in amazement. "Did you really just asked that question?" Barkhorn asked while also sounding annoyed.

And so the battle between Goha….Oops, I mean the Great Saiyaman and the remaining neuroi has commenced as the Great Saiyaman delivered powerful combinations of fierce punches kicks to neuroi enemies, causing most them to be destroyed in an instant. One of the neuroi roared in anger and pain at Gohan then, fired its' signature beam attack straight at him. Before the attack was about to make content with him, he then cuffed his hands together get ready to strike back. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaa!" He yelled out firing his Kamehameha wave from his hands. As the wave was blasted, it engulfed the not only the one neuroi but, also engulfing the other along with it, which caused them to be destroyed, leaving nothing but, neuroi fragments.

"Few, glad that's over." The Great Saiyaman sighed in relief that it was over. "Wow, Gohan did it." Yoshika said in amazement for what he accomplished. "I always knew he could." The adult Saiyan warrior said feeling proud for his son. "Good work buddy, for a second there, we thought you ran off somewhere." Shirley complimented the superhero on a job well done. "Gee thanks I...I mean do I know you and all in a days for the Great Saiya…" He replied back but, was cut by Perrine who was about to speak up. "Oh cut it out already, we already know it's you." Perrine unmasked the hero in annoyance. "Are we supposed to know who he is?" Francesca said sounding a little confused. "Well, most us know it's you." Barkhorn sighed to what Francesca just asked.

"Well that's not important right now, your friend Gohan will meet you back at the base as he was the one who informed me because, he need sometime to think about a couple of things." The superhero claimed in his heroic voice while also sounding a little serious. "We understand, We'll meet him back at the base, thanks for the help." Goku thanked the hero as he and the others started flying back to the base. "Goku, don't tell us seriously didn't think that was your son?" Shirley asked the saiyan warrior sounding a little confused. "No but, I think it's best if we just played along for that moment." Goku answered back to Shirley with a smile then, she replied back with a smile of her own.

An hour and a few minutes have passed since everyone came back to the base unharmed. Everyone was seemed to have been doing nothing but, relaxing, everyone except for Gohan who was outside of the base holding two heavy buckets of rocks in his hands make an uneasy expression on his face with Mio and Minna looking at him a little displeased, while Goku and Yoshika are looking on looking a little worried. "Oh come on, how come I have to make to do this?" Gohan complained in a upsetted tone. "Well, you should have thought about that, when you decided to pull a kind of stunt like that." Minna told Gohan in a displeased tone. "Don't you think that a little much?" Goku said in a concen tone. "I'm sorry, would you like to join him?" Mio asked the father sounding also displeased. "Ahh...No thanks." Goku replied back sounding a little scared. "Then leave the boy to his proper punishment." Mio said as she and Minna started to waking away.

"Man I feel bad for you Gohan." Yoshika said sounding bad for the half-saiyan. "Don't feel too bad for me, this is what I sort of deserve with that whole get up." Gohan said with a faint smile on his face. Just before anyone could speak again, Francesca, Shirley, and Hartmann came walking up to them. "Hey, you 3 what's going on?" Shirley asked with a smile. "Nothing much, just taking punishment." Gohan said with a bit of smile. "Hey Gohan, you'll won't believe it, an actual superhero showed up today to help us, you should have seen him, he was so cool!" Francesca fantasized and still has not figured out that Gohan is the hero from before. With what she said, Gohan had no choice but, to laugh and look into the sky to wonder. _"Man!, today has been interesting so far, I wonder what will happen next?"_ Gohan thought as he looks up at the sky imagining that he is looking at Videl.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Also, if some of you guys haven't heard yet,**

 **I now going to work on this and Sibling Bonds at the same time now**

 **Also, If you haven't read it yet, a new Chapter was put up in Sibling Bonds**

 **And finally sorry I took so long to up load this.**

 **Tootles**


	3. Assigned Partners

_(Disclaimer: I Still don t own DBZ or Strike Witches, Ownership go to their well respected) [owners, Please support the official release.]_

 **Assigned Partners**

 **The day has passed since the battle with the Neuroi Troopers, Thanks to the help from Goku's friends Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo. Now that the 3 other heroes have decided to stay to help fight until the vacation is over, things might seem to go a bit more smoothly for the others.**

We begin our day with everyone in the meeting room, a waiting for Mio and Minna to make some quick important announcements. "Ok, everyone now it's time we get started for today, as you're fully aware, the friends of the Son family has decided to stay at the base, until their vacation is over." Minna explained what she had to say for the moment. "With that being said from Minna would the new faces we see here, stand up, introduce themselves, and get to know you better." Mio instructed the 3 other heroes to stand, in which they followed by standing up.

"Hmm, I'm going to introduce myself first but, not because you said so but, of my own will, I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta introduced himself self sounding cocky. "Well, you can basically call him Vegeta, you need to add the prince part." Goku said to the witches with a smile. "Can it, you low-class clown!" Vegeta yelled to his rival in an annoyed tone. "Hey everybody, my name's Trunks Briefs, and if you could tell already, the prince here is my dad, so that would probably make a bit of royalty too, don't you think?" Trunks introduced himself next to the others with a smile and confident attitude. "I already like this kid." Shirley whispered to Francesca with a smirk. "I'm Piccolo, I'm what you call an Namekian, who was born here on Earth, and there's really nothing else for me to say." Piccolo introduced himself last with an unphased look and tone.

 _"Great, another alien here at the base, that's just we need."_ Barkhorn thought in her mind with a bit of sarcasm in her thought. "Now that we got out of the way, now it's time we finally talk about what will happen for tomorrow." Mio said as she then looks at Minna. "Right, as some of you don't know this by now, we might have spotted enemy neuroi from 6 places fare around the base, it's up to a us to see if there is any neuroi and stop them." Minna explained what they'll be doing tomorrow. "That doesn't sound so hard." Hartmann said sounding perfectly ok with it. "I suppose you're right." Barkhorn replied back to what Hartmann said.

"Oh, one more thing, since we now have 6 other fighters with us, each team of 2 except for 1 of you will be teaming up with 1 of the boys for this assignment, consider one of them to be your temporary partner for tomorrow." Minna explained to the others about what will happen tomorrow. "We're going to have one of these men as partners?, that sounds like strange plan to me." Perrine said sounding a little worried. "I don't' know, I kind of like the sound of that idea." Hartmann complimented on the idea.

"We'll announce your partner's now, so nobody forgets, 1st team will be Eila and Sanya, you 2 will be with Piccolo." Mio pointed out to the 2 witches who their partner was, as they both looked back at Piccolo. "Ah man, how come we get stuck with mr. green and scary?" Elia sighed a little. as Piccolo then had an annoyed expression on his face from her comment. "I'm perfectly fine with that." Sanya said in a calm voice.

"Briefs, you'll be with Shirley and Lucchini." Mio announced to Trunks and the other witches. "Ah man, you get the fun ones." Goten sighed in a bit of a disappointed tone that Trunks gets the 2 fun witches. "You know what they say, the ladies can't keep there hands off me." Trunks said to Goten in a cocky tone. Just then, Shirley grabbed Trunks by head with her arm wrapped around it, do to that, Trunks's head and neck was under Shirley's arm, and the side Trunks's face was being pressed against the side of one of Shirley's unmentionables. "Looks like you and I are going to partners, hah little guy?" Shirley said as she holding his head tightly with a smile. "I can't brieve." Trunks said as he is still being suffocated by Shirley. As Trunks was still being suffocated, Francesca began to look at Trunks with a displeased menacing glare at Trunks. _"Lay of kid, those are my boobies"_ Francesca thought in a jealous tone.

"The next team of 3 are Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Goten." Minna announced that the 3 of them are teaming up tomorrow. "Great, we get that one." Barkhorn sighed sarcastically. "Ah come on, Goten's not that bad." Hartmann said in a non-worried tone to her Karsland comrade.. "Easy for you to probably say, you have much in common with him then I do." Barkhorn said back to Hartmann. "Hey Gertrude, does this mean you and I be friends?" Goten asked with a smile. "I told stop calling me by first name!" Barkhorn yelled at him sounding annoyed. "I guess I'll take that as a no." Goten told himself in a quite like voice.

"Lynne and Perrine will have Gohan." Minna then announced that Gohan will be teaming up with Lynne and Perrine. _"So I'm with Lynne and Perrine, that doesn't sound so bad, if you don't count Perrine's attitude, that is."_ Gohan thought about him and the 2 other girls being partners. "You hear that Perrine?, we get Gohan." Lynne said to her friend sitting next to her. " I would rather be with the Major instead of him." Perrine said while as though it sounded like she was giving Gohan the cold shoulder. _"She didn't have to be mean about it."_ Gohan sighed in thought with a sweat drop coming down his head looking and feeling worried to Perrine's comment.

"The next and team final team of 3 are Vegeta, the Major, and myself." Minna announced that Vegeta, Mio, and herself are now partners. When Vegeta found out of the news he wasn't all that phased by his new partnership. "I must say, it would be quite an honor, working with you Prince." Mio complimented the prince of all saiyans with a positive attitude. "Hmm, whatever, you might be my "partners" but, I can still handle things on my own, here's a bit of advice, stay out of way." Vegeta said back to the superior officer with a cold smirk. "He's quite a prideful one, isn't he?" Mio whispered to Minna with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Wait, hold on, if all of the other were picked, that could only mean…" Lynne said as she guessed while sounding concerned. "That's right, the pair of 2 and final team are Goku and Miyafuji." Mio announced that Goku and Yoshika are now partners. "Wow, did you hear that Goku, you and I are a team." Yoshika said while sounding excited to team with Goku. "This is going to be great, I hope you can keep up Yoshika." Goku said while sounding positive and a smile. "Don't worry, I will." Yoshika replied back to what Goku said. "Ok everybody, is now dismissed and don't forget what we're doing tomorrow, got it?" Mio announced to everyone in the room. "Right!" everyone except for Vegeta said simultaneously.

The day has finally arrived for the teams to take off and go to their assigned patrol spots if neuroi attack. They began their mission for today by flying straight out the hanger and went on to their destination. Eila, Sanya, and Piccolo was flying to the East from where the base is, Shirley, Francesca, and Trunks were flying to the West from where the base is, Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Goten were also flying to the west but, a little farther apart from each other, Gohan, Lynne and Perrine were also flying to the east but was also, flying a little apart from Piccolo's group, Vegeta, Mio and Minna were flying to the South from the base is, and finally Goku and Yoshika was to the North from the base.

"Okay everyone, do you know your objective today?" Mio asked through the communicator in their ears. "Positive, find and takedown any neuroi." Barkhorn replied back to the Major's question through the communicator. "Good, just be careful out there." Mio replied back to the others. With that being said everyone was now searching around for any signs of neuroi activity.

"Hmm, so far nothing, do you see anything?" Goku asked his partner if she seen any enemies. "No, not yet." Yoshika replied back to her partner. With that being said Goku and Yoshika had decided to talk amongst themselves about a few things. "So Goku, now that your friends are here, do think it's really going to be easier around the base?" Yoshika asked the saiyan warrior about his friends. "Oh yeah, big time, I mean there are more us that can help out but, I'm pretty sure the 6 of us can handle things from here." Goku replied back to Yoshika's question. "No way, there are more guys like you and the other 5?" Yoshika asked him in a shocked tone. "Yep, there plenty of us, sure there not saiyans but, they still know how to fight like us." Goku explained to the witch. "Wow, that sounds amazing." Yoshia said sounding amazed by this.

Before the 2 could speak again, Mio voice was coming through the communicator in Yoshika's ear, which also got Goku attention. "Can anyone hear me, enemy neuroi up coming head from all directions." Mio warned everyone and caught most of them off guard. "We see them coming to our direction!" Piccolo replied back as he and his partners saw multiple enemy neuroi flying towards them. "We see them in our direction too!" Shirley also replied back as her team gets ready for combat. "That goes triple for us!" Barkhorn was the next person to reply back as enemy neuroi coming in close. "Make that 4, they're also coming towards us as well." Gohan also replied back as he was ready to do battle.

"Yoshika, up a head!" Goku warning Yoshika as neuroi were coming at them. "Neuroi coming from our side too!" Yoshika said through the communicator. "Ok everybody, attack and don't let any of them get pasted you." Mio ordered everyone through the communicator. "Right!" They all yelled out except for Vegeta at the sametime. And so the battle between the heroes and the neuroi has begun as a lot of neuroi blast, combination of melee strikes, ki blast and bullets went flying every angle. The heroes were holding their own against these enemies to the death.

Picccolo's team was holding their ground as many enemies were attacking from every angle. "Damn, these things don't learn to quit do they?" Elia said as she was still firing rounds from her gun. Sanya was holding her ground as she fired a lot of missiles from her Fliegerhammer any took out only a few enemy neuroi. "Were in trouble, what are we going to do?" Sanya said sounding worried.

"Allow me." Piccolo said as he begins to power up. As he was powering up, both of his hands started to glow up and began to fire energy blast rapidly from his hands. The blast he fired missed everyone of them and almost hit the girls. "Hey, whose side are on?, and top it off you missed the rest of them." Eila said in an annoyed tone until, Sanya tapped her shoulder and was seeing the blast attacks Piccolo made were still there floating in the sky. "Now I got them!" Piccolo yelled out as he puts arms downs, as the energy blast came down on the neuroi, which unleashed Piccolo's Ultimate Move, Hellzone Grenades. As the attack landed on the enemy they were destroyed and turned into fragments.

Meanwhile, Trunks and his team were also holding against their own against the neuroi threat, as it was down to almost 3 neuroi left for the 3 saviors to defeat. It would seem that they got upper hand when Shirley and Francesca destroyed the other 2 neuroi with ease. "Yeah, way ago you 2." Trunks complimented his comrades on a job well done. Just then before anyone could say anything else, the last neuroi fired it's signature attacks at Trunks. Without warning and time to react, Trunks had a shocked look on his face and got hit and made smoke in the process. "Oh No!" Francesca shrieked in shock. "Trunks!" Shirley also, shrieked in shock.

As the smoke cleared up, it revealed that Trunks was ok and he transformed into a super saiyan. "Now, I'm mad!" Trunks said in a furious voice. With pure swift and strength, Trunks delivered a powerful kick the neuroi, causing it to get pushed back a bit and leaving a clear shot at the core. "Now it's my turn!" Trunks said as both of his hands started to glow bright gold. "Take this!" Trunks yelled out as he puts his hands together and made a pose that made it look like he was holding a gun. At that moment Trunks fired his signature energy attack, Big Tree Cannon. The attack was a sparking gold beam that hit the enemy strait in the core, causing it to be destroyed and fragments floating down to the ground.

"And that's the end of that." Trunks said as he powered down. After he did that, Shirley came up behind him and put his head under her arm again. "Few, don't scare us like that, either way good job!" Shirley said in an excited way as continues to suffocate Trunks what she was doing, made Francesca have another annoyed frustrated look on face again. _"Those are still my boobies."_ Francesca thought in jealousy.

Meanwhile in the other battles, Goten and his team were also still holding against their own against the enemy at hand. Just like Trunks's team, they also reduced their enemies to less during their fight. "Wow, Trunks won his battle." Goten said sounding a little excited. "Sounds good to hear that but, we're in a bit of a jam ourselves." Barkhorn said sounding a little frustrated. "There's only 3 of them left we have to beat." Hartmann pointed out. "Then let's make that to 0 then!" Barkhorn shouted out in a charging anger. "Right!" the 2 replied back simultaneously.

As shots went flying in the battle, Barkhorn and Hartmann manage to destroy the other neuroi by, using their magical abilities. "Cool, now it's my turn...Haaa!" Goten yelled as he transformed into a super saiyan. In doing so he then cuffs his hands together to deliver the final blow to the last neuroi. "Kame...Kame...Haaa!" Goten yelled as he fired the Kamehameha Wave at the enemy. The wave then struck the neuroi right to where the core was and shatter it as, the neuroi turned into fragments. "Yeah!, way to go Goten!" Hartmann congratulated Goten with a smile as she give the boy a high five. "What did you think Gertrude?" Goten asked Barkhorn a curious question. "It was fine and….don't call me by 1st name!" Barkhorn replied back sounding annoyed.

Meanwhile in the next battle between the enemy neuroi and the 17 heroes, we find Gohan and his 2 witch teammates Lynne and Perrine doing quite well as the had 1 neuroi left to go for them. "Are you ok Gohan?" Lynne asked the boy in concern. "Yeah I'm fine, I sensed Piccolo's fight was over a few minutes ago, so we shouldn't take too long here." Gohan explained to the 2. "What makes you think we'll win this fight?" Perrine asked Gohan in a strict concerned tone. "I have an idea but, for this to work I need your help Lynne, Perrine you and I are going to distracted it, while Lynne you take the shot." Gohan explained his plan to the 2 in serious voice. "Right!" The 2 witches said together.

Putting the plan into action, Gohan and Perrine started firing bullets and energy blast at the neuroi to get it's attention. As the shot been fired, it revealed the 2 have made a dent in the enemy as it revealed the core. The neuroi roared in pain and began chasing and firing it's beams at the 2 heroes. As the 2 were distracting the enemy, Lynne was able to lock on her target. "Now, Lynne!" Gohan yelled out to Lynnette to open fire. Listening to Gohan's orders, she takes the shot and fires the big bullet at the machine. The bullet went straight into the core and shattered it into pieces, causing like most of the neuroi to be destroyed and shatter into fragment.

As the battles continues, we have Vegeta, Mio, and Minna still battling with the enemy at hand. For the 3 of they were going up against 10 and counting down neuroi and each of them were holding their own against them. Manny shots and blast were firing as the heroes were trying to hold their ground. Things seem to be going smoothly for the 3 unti,l a neuroi came from behind Minna and fired a red beam straight at her. "Minna, look out!" Mio yelled in dismay as her comrade was about to be hit. Having no time to react while turning around, Minna was in a state of shock as she was soon about to killed.

It would seem to be the end for her until, Vegeta teleported in front of her, while his right arm was extended forward with his hand opened and blocked the blast from hitting her causing no damage to Vegeta's hand what's so ever. "Few, thank you Vegeta." Minna thanked the prince for saving her life. "Whatever, you left yourself wide open, so I just took the opportunity to take advantage of the situation." Vegeta said sounding arrogant and prideful. "Minna, are you alright?" Mio said in concern as she flies over to her comrade. "Yes, I'm fine." she replied back to her question.

As things were looking bad for the enemy, the remaining neuroi desperately opened fired everything the got on Vegeta. "Prince, look out!" Mio yelled in dismay as Vegeta was next to get hit. The beam attacks the neuroi fired at Vegeta connected to the saiyan prince leaving nothing but, smoke. "Vegeta!" Minna yelled out in dismay for the prince. "Damn!" Mio cursed in anger for what the neuroi just did. It would seem that all was lost the heroes until, as the smoke cleared it revealed to the 2 witches that Vegeta was still alive unharmed. With the sight of all this, the 2 had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Is that all you seriously got?, if so, then I'm done playing around, and I think it's about time I finish it." Vegeta said sounding confident as he transformed into a super saiyan. Getting ready to end the fight, Vegeta puts both of his arms back until, they started to glow gold, puts them back in front of his chest as both of his palms are showing, and get ready to fire his ultimate attack. "Final…...Flash!" Vegeta yelled as he fired his ultimate move at the enemy. The attack was a strong golden flash beam that was aimed directly at the neuroi enemies. The attack then engulfed the remaining neuroi with one blast, causing the rest of them along with their cores to be destroyed. With that being done, Vegeta and the other 2 witches have the battle.

Just as the battle ended, the other heroes excluding Goku and Yoshika came flying to where Vegeta and the 2 witches's fight has ended. "Commander, Major!" Lynne called out to the 2 witches. "Thank goodness, you guys are still safe." Perrine said sounding relieved for their safety, especially the Major's. "Where's Goku and Miyafuji?" Minna asked the other 14 heroes where Goku and Yoshika is. "Telling by the power coming from Goku I'm sensing, they're still fight the enemy." Piccolo analyzed the situation. "He's right, the 2 of still have a lot more to go." Mio said as she used her magic eye to see some parts of the fight. "Now everyone, let's go help those 2 out." Mio ordered the others in a serious voice. "Right!" They all replied back excluding Vegeta at the same time.

Meanwhile away from the others, Goku and Yoshika were holding against their own and are having a bit of a hard time fighting the enemy. The battle was intense as combinations of attacks were flying and many were even dodged and blocked. "Man, these things don't quit, do they?" Goku said sounding as though he is having a bit of a hard time. "There's too many of them, we can't get them all!" Yoshika yelled also sounding as though she is having a hard time in the fight.

"I know we can, don't give do you best!" Goku said trying to give her more confidence in herself. "Goku, look out!" Yoshika yelled as she tried to warn her friend of what's about to happen. In the moment she said, the neuroi each fired their attacks on Goku from each side. The attack from the enemies caught Goku off guard, giving him less time to block or dodge, and causing smoke to appear. "Goku!" Yoshika yelled in dismay as Goku was blasted down by the neuroi hoard. "Haaaaaahaaa!" Goku yelled out as he transformed into a super saiyan and revealing that he was able to survive the blast down. "Yoshika, let's take them down together." He said sounding a little more serious. "Got it, you blast, I'll shoot and protect!" Yoshika said sounding serious. "Right!" Goku replying back to what she said.

The battle was about to change, as the 2 heroes were back to back towards each. While their back were against each other, they began to fire a combination of energy blast and bullets at the neuroi, while going in an upward spiral. As they this was happening, most of the neuroi were being destroyed from left to right. This assault let on until, there was nothing but, 1 neuroi left to beat. "There's only one left!" Yoshika pointed out. "Yoshika, in the meantime, get close up a little close to it, and cover me." Goku ordered the witch. "Got it!" She replied back.

As Yoshika flying up to the enemy, Goku took his position with signature stance, get ready end the battle. "Kame…" Goku chanted as he gets ready. The remain neuroi then fired it's beam straight at the heroes, only to be blocked by Yoshika shield as she is in close at the enemy. "Hame…" He continued to chant. When Yoshika came in close to neuroi as it was still firing the beam, she manage to stop in front of the mechanical enemy as it stopped firing. Just then out of nowhere, Goku appeared in front of Yoshika and the neuroi. "Haaaaaaa!" He yelled as he fired his Instant Kamehameha at the neuroi. The wave Goku unleashed was so strong, that it engulfed the neuroi, causing it along with it's core to be destroyed.

With all the enemies defeated, it is clear that the 2 heroes were once again victorious. Having all enemies destroyed, Goku take a calm breath and reverts back to his normal self. "Goku, we did it!" Yoshika said sounding excited that they won. "Good job Yoshika, I knew I could count on you." Goku said sounding proud of her. On a job well done, Goku and Yoshika high-fived each other in congrats.

"It would seem you 2 manage to survive pretty well." Mio said as she startled the 2 with the others floating next to her. "Sakamoto?" Yoshika replied back sounding surprised. "Oh hey guys, I see you manage to beat your wave of those things." Goku pointed out. "Of course you low class idiot, you were the ones who were taking too long." Vegeta said sounding high and mighty. "Looks like you guys didn't needed our help after all." Minna said sounding happy for them. "That's right, me and Yoshika here manage, to pull it off, right?" Goku asked Yoshika with a smile. "Right." Yoshika replied back to Goku's question with smile of her own. "Now that's settled, we should all head back and enjoy the rest of the day." Mio said with a smile. "Right!" They all replied back at the sametime but, not Vegeta or Piccolo.

And so that the mission being over, the 17 brave heroes were flying back to the base on a job well done. "Hey, Yoshika." Goku called out as they were still flying to the base. "Yes, Goku?" Yoshika replied back. "You made a good partner today, how's about you and I do some serious training in the future?" Goku suggested to her. "Wow, seriously?, sure thing!" Yoshika replied back to his suggestion. With both of them agree to that, they began to laugh for the remainder of the trip back to the base.

 **To Be Continued**

 **So, what did you guys think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Also, if some of you guys haven't heard yet,**

 **I now going to work on this and Sibling Bonds at the same time now**

 **And finally sorry I took so long to up load this.**

 **Tootles**


	4. Vegeta vs Perrine

_(Disclaimer: I Still don t own DBZ or Strike Witches, Ownership go to their well respected) [owners, Please support the official release.]_

 **Vegeta Vs Perrine**

 **Another day has come in go during The Son Family and friend's vacation time. We begin our story today with the witches and the warriors in the dining hall, enjoying some nice nutritious meals. As they were all eating, especially the saiyan boys who were scarfing down their food as usual, wondering what will happen today.**

"So Mio, is there something we're going to do today?" Goku asked the Major while scarfing his food whether they're doing something important today. "Nothing I know of in particular, the least we could do is probably start training exercises today." Mio explained the saiyan what they might do today. "Hey Piccolo are you hungry, you haven't touched your food." Yoshika asked the Namekian if he was hungry in a concern voice. "We Namekians don't eat." Piccolo explained to why he's not eating. "That's right, the only kind of nutrients Namekians really need is water." Gohan explained to the others.

Things were looking smoothly at that point, until Vegeta drank his cup of tea. Having a bit of a disgusted look on his face, it was obvious that didn't like his drink. "This tea is disgusting!" Vegeta said sounding annoyed. When Perrine heard what Vegeta said, she then had an annoyed look on her face. "Honestly, whoever brewed this, must not know what this person was doing." He continued to mock who ever made the tea. "Ah...Yoshika, wasn't it Perrine who wanted to make the tea?" Lynne whispered to her friend and she revealed it was Perrine who made tea.

Still mad and annoyed to hear what Vegeta said, Perrine decides to stand up with rage in her eyes. "So you don't like the tea huh, well maybe that's because, you're too busy stuffing your face with the food, without appreciating the person who made it!" She said sounding mad ticked at Vegeta. "What's your problem?" he replied back sounding a little serious. "She's the one who made the tea." Piccolo revealed to the prince on why she's mad. "That's right, so appreciate that you stop talking badly about my tea making!" She yelled out at the table.

"It's not my fault, that your tea taste rotten." Vegeta continued to mock Perrine. "Why you….!" She yelled in anger and was cut off by her comrades. "That's enough you 2, we don't need a fight already at the table during breakfast." Minna said calmy to stop the saiyan and witch from fighting. "Whatever, she's not my problem." Vegeta said in a high and mighty tone as he begins to walk away from the table.

Now as a couple of seconds ago have passed and currently in the meeting room, the 17 brave heroes are having discussions on what they are going to do today. "Now as I said before back at breakfast time, we will probably be starting training today, so everyone better get ready for the exercises I plan on having you do." The Major announced to the other 15 heroes with a smile on her face.

"Hey Goku, are you ready for training to begin again?" Yoshika asked the saiyan warrior if was ready for the challenges with a smile. "Yeah I'm super excited, I can just hardly wait to get even stronger." Goku said sounding seriously excited.

"If you're truly talking about training Kakarot, then you better look no further, for I will surely surpass and finally beat you." Vegeta said sounding arrogant as usual. "What's that suppose to mean?" Eila asked Gohan what Vegeta meant. "You see, Since Vegeta is my dad's rival, he been doing amounts of training, hoping one day he'll surpass him." Gohan explained what Vegeta meant.

"So what you're saying is, you tried to surpass your rival and haven't succeeded in it, yet?" Perrine says in a teasing mocking tone. "What exactly are you implying at?" Vegeta asked the witch in an annoyed tone. "All I'm saying that is pathetic, that you are the so called prince of all your kind, even though you can't even surpass your rival." Perrine disrespected the saiyan prince of his abilities and heritage. "You should really stop running your mouth, before something bad happens to you by my hands." Vegeta scald Perrine sounding really mad.

"Oh believe me, I'm not all that scared of you, and besides how can you be the prince of anything if you can't even beat one person?" Perrine pride shot Vegeta harshly, causing him to really annoyed and angry. "You silence your tongue, you think you're high and mighty, don't you?!" The Prince roared in anger to the blonde witch. "Maybe so, but all I know is that I'm not a poor excuse of royalty, who can even beat his rival." Perrine continued to mock the Saiyan Prince by using his pride as a weakness. "At least, I'm not a 4 eyed brat, who happens to have a crush on one of her superior officers!" He retorted back to her with a bit of a grin on his face.

After Vegeta said that, a bit of the room went a little silent and Perrine was speechless and red as she was also embarrassed. "I...Don't have crush on one of my superiors!" Perrine said sounding embarrassed and mad at the sametime. "Don't think you can fool me, I can pretty much see it, with the look on your face every time you see her, you're in love with…." Vegeta kept mocking her until, he got slapped by the witch right across the face, which got the Prince even more angry. "How dare you!?" he roared in anger at the witch for slapping him. "You deserved it, you shouldn't be saying stuff you know nothing about!" She continued to argue with prince with the color red on her face.

"Wow, who knew that those two can have much in common with each other?" Hartmann sighed at the saiyan and the other witch arguing. "I am not!" The 2 yelled in unison with anger in there voice. "I'm nothing like this Spiky-Haired, Muscle-Headed so called Prince!" Perrine described Vegeta sounding even more annoyed. "And don't compare me to this Blonde-Haired, Four Eyed Weakling!" Vegeta described Perrine sounding even more annoyed as well. "You 2 can say that all you want, but it's true." Francesca teased the 2 about being the same. "Shut Up!" The 2 yelled in an annoyed tone.

"That's enough you 2, we already discussed this during breakfast time that there will be no fighting between allies." Minna said trying to calm down the saiyan and the young witch. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yoshika whispered to Goku sounding worried. "You and me both Yoshika." Goku whispered back to Yoshika sounding also worried about the 2.

Today in doing training exercise, the 15 heroes once again excluding the Major and the Commander are flying as they try to take out the blimp-like targets. Each and every single one of them is doing well with the greatest ease, as the boys use their blast attacks and the girls using their paintballs. So far nothing seemed to be going wrong, until Vegeta and Perrine flew into each other head first a little, trying to go after the same target.

"Hey watch where you're going you spiky jerk!" Perrine replied back to the Saiyan Prince in a displeased tone. "You watch it you stupid girl, that target was clearly mine!" Vegeta replied back also sounding displeased. "Nahah!, I saw it first before you did!" She replied back to Vegeta who then made a bit of a smirk. "Yeah right, like you were able to shoot that thing down with your dinky toy." Vegeta mocked Perrine once more.

As things were still getting out of hand, a shot from Perrine's gun was heard and hit Vegeta square in the chest. As paint splattered on his chest causing the Prince to get even more angry at her. "What was that for!?" The saiyan roared in anger for what Perrine has done. "Sorry, my finger slipped." She allegedly lied about firing at Vegeta on purpose.

As the 2 kept arguing at each other, the rest of the heroes were watching on with worried looks on their faces. They were so distracted by Vegeta and Perrine arguing, that even Mio and Minna was watching what was going with also worried looks. "Those 2 really don't like each other, don't they?" Mio told Minna about Vegeta and Perrine. "I just hope this ends soon enough." Minna sighed in displeasement.

A day has then passed since then and the prideful heroes kept on arguing at each other even after that one day, which started to make the others still worried about the 2 going on a rampage. As the Major and Minna look on at this, they were displeased by what they were seeing and they decided that enough was enough.

To start off the remainder of the day, everyone was once again in the meeting room preparing for what's to come. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen, today we're going to have the less of you doing patrol work today in the eastern section near hear." Minna explained to the other heroes. "For this assignment, we already have 2 of you going to do this assignment for today." Everyone was a bit skeptical to who the 2 were going be. "Who do you think it is?" Francesca whispered to Goten on who they chosen. "I don't know, but I bet you it's going to bad." The youngest son, whispered back to the witch.

"The 2 picks we have chosen for this assignment our going Prince, Vegeta and….Perrine!" Minna revealed who the 2 who are going to do the assignment our. "What?!" Vegeta and Perrine yelled in unison of surprise. Not only the 2 were surprised about this, but the other excluding Mio were also shocked by the decision. "Why am I paired up with him?!" Perrine stood up and yelled sounding displeased. "How dare you, put me on a team with her!" Vegeta also stood up and yelled sounding displeased. "You both have been arguing at each other long enough, that is why we made this decision so you 2 get along with one another!" The Major explained sounding a little mad at the 2.

"The major is right, ever since most of yesterday, you 2 have been arguing non-stop, that is why in this assignment, we expect you to get along with each other." Minna explained sounding a little displeased at the 2. The thought of the 2 working together against their own will going through their minds, made them both have a look of displeasement on their faces.

"Oh, one other thing we forgot to mention, just so you 2 don't have any problems on this assignment, we're also assigning Goku and Yoshika with you." Minna explained more to the 2 about the about the assignment. "What!?" Goku and Yoshika yelped in shock. "Why us?" Yoshika asked in a surprised tone. "We need at least 2 other to not only help out, but to also monitor these 2 and keep them together, that's why we decided to chose you 2." Mio explained to the orange and blue saiyan and the young Fuso witch. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Goku sighed in a worried tone. "You and me both, Goku." Yoshika also signed in worried tone.

Now flying in the sky toward the eastern direction away from the base, the 4 heroes head off to the destination ahead of them. Still mad at the fact of being forced to team up with one another, Vegeta and Perrine manage to look at each other for a least one second and turned away from each other with displeased looks on their faces. "So ahh...how do you think those 2 will do?" Goku asked Yoshika in a worried tone. "I honestly don't know, to be quite honest, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to good." Yoshika guessed to about the outcome of the 2 prideful heroes.

To catch some rest from the flight, the 4 heroes decided to land in a forest somewhere in the eastern sector from where the base is. As the 3 really didn't mind where they landed, Perrine was beginning to have other thoughts on the place they landed. "Why did we land here?" Perrine question the others sounding not to fond of the area where they landed. "We just chose the one stop around here, because it was close by." Yoshika explained to the other witch.

"We could have kept on going until we find a city around this area, you know." Perrine replied back sounding annoyed. "What's wrong, little girl needs civilization to feel satisfied?" The prince mocked Perrine about her complaining. "Oh shut!, unlike you, I'm no slob like Miyafuji or you and your friend here." Perrine continued to complain as she pointed to Goku. "Hey!" Goku and Yoshika said sounding displeased to what Perrine just called them. "Oh believe me, even with the civilization, you're also a slob." Vegeta continued to mock the blonde witch.

"Ahh!, you really are a…." Perrine was cut off as she looks at the sky with a look of surprise on her face. After seeing her face, the other 3 heroes took a look at the sky as well. Like Perrine, the were also surprised to see what was in the sky. What they were seeing was an ominous shade of dark gray clouds hovering above them. "Girls, get back to your striker units." Goku ordered the 2 witches. "Right!" The both said like soldiers usual do.

When the 4 heroes got ready by flying for the battle that was about to happen, some objects were coming out of the clouds. The objects that came out of the clouds as the clouds that started to faded away were, at least a total of 10 neuroi that looked like old war planes. "Alright, you guys get ready to fight." Goku said to his comrades that now was time to fight. "Right." They replied back at the same time.

When one of the neuroi made the first by firing its signature red beam at them, it was now to fight as the 4 heroes dodged the attack with ease. After that, combination of melee attacks, blast attacks, and bullet started flying everywhere as battle rages on. So far in the battle, the selected team only manage to destroy 4 neuroi at the time and seemed to be on a winning edge.

At that moment as Vegeta was trying to destroy another one of them with his barrage volley attack, he almost manage to hit Perrine in the process. "Hey watch it, you almost hit me!" Perrine shouted sounding annoyed. "I come down, it's not like I did that on purpose, you were merely in the way!" Vegeta explained not sounding pleased. As the neuroi kept on coming Perrine decided the next neuroi near Vegeta. "Tonnerre!" She yelled as, a bluish lighting attack came out of fingers. As she her ability, it didn't get the neuroi but, the prince by mistake, which shocked him to a bit of his core. "You did that on purpose!" Vegeta accused the blonde for zapping him intensely. "I did not, and besides you sort of deserve it for almost blasting me!" Perrine argued back to Vegeta.

"Umm...You guys, I don't think it's time to be arguing right about now." Goku pleaded to the 2, as he manage to dodge a beam attack in the nick of time. "Oh, that's it!" Perrine yelled as she began to spark in pure anger. "Tonnerre!" She unleashed her signature attack at the prince with pure anger. Having a bit of time to react, Vegeta manage to get dodge her Tonnerre with ease. "Fine if that's how you like play, then so be it!" He roared in anger as he tried to strike her but, was stopped by her shield. A combination of melee attacks and magic attacks were flying, as the 2 heroes were fighting each other.

Looking on at this madness, Goku and yoshika are having a hard time trying to keep up, with the enemies. "Are those 2 really going at it right now!?" Yoshika said sounding worried about the 2 fighting each other. "Those 2 need to seriously, need to stop soon, or we're not going to make it." Goku analyzed the situation as he and Yoshika manage to get out of the way of another neuroi beam attack.

Just as the 2 were fighting each other, out of nowhere a neuroi fired its beam attack, which was aimed directly at Perrine. Seeing this from the front of Perrine, he needed to decide to act quickly. "Move!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed Perrine out of the way of the attack. As the attack missed the blonde witch, it instead manage to hit Vegeta square in the front of him. "Aaaaaah!" He yelled as he was being beamed down to the ground. Knowing what Vegeta just did, to save Perrine's, she begins to wonder. "Vegeta!" Goku yelped in dismay of his rival.

Now on the ground as the smoke clears up, Vegeta lies on the ground a little wounded from the attack he took trying to protect Perrine. "Oh no, he looks badly hurt!" Yoshika observed in dismay. Still feeling the effects of the attack he took, the saiyan prince tries to move while feeling the pain coursing through his body as he tries to stand up. So far, Vegeta can only kneel on one knee while the other knee is standing. "That hurt more than expected….I guess that's what I get trying to save a brat like her." Vegeta thought in his head as he still gasped in pain.

Still noticing Vegeta, the neuroi that took him down fired its beam once again, aimed directly at Vegeta. "Oh no!" Yoshika yelled in dismay. "Vegeta!" Goku also yelled in dismay. As the beam was coming towards Vegeta, he tries to move out of the way, but he could move all that much. It looked as though it is certain doom for the saiyan prince as the beam closer, until Perrine comes out of nowhere, flew in front the prince and uses her shield before the Vegeta's surprise, he was a little confused to why the one witch saved him like that?

"Why...did you save me?" Vegeta asked the blonde why as he was still gasping in pain a little. "I helped you because you needed it, as much as this pains me to say, but I think it's best if we work together." Perrine explained as she sounded a little embarrassed to say that. After hearing that plan, Vegeta put some thought into it and he decided that there was no choice. "Fine, but only this once, got?" He stated as he was standing back up again. "Sure, but no promises." She replied back to Vegeta.

Now that the agreement has been decided, Vegeta and Perrine flew up back into the sky to continue the fight. "Let's get rid of these piles of scum." Vegeta said as he transformed into a super saiyan, sounding ready to fight. "Roger that." Perrine relied back to the prince. Now back to back, Vegeta and Perrine we firing combination of melee, magic, energy blast, and bullets went flying in the battle against the enemy.

As the battle raged on, the Prince and the Blonde managed to defeat the remaining neuroi, aspect for one. The neuroi roared and tried to fly away from the remainder of the fight for robotic life "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled as the enemy was fleeing. "You're not getting away from us coward!" Perrine yelled to the fleeing neuroi, as Vegeta gets his hand ready to fire one of his signature attacks. As the 2 were aimed at the right moment, they both used their signature attacks. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled out as he fired his signature attack. "Tonnerre!" Perrine yelled firing her signature move. As the 2 attack were going after the enemy, they began to merge into one super purple attack that sparked of lighting.

With pure speed and power, the attack manage to hit the last neuroi from behind. The attack was so strong, that the both the neuroi and it's core were destroyed from the attack. When the core was destroyed, the neuroi was once again shattered into fragments. In the end of the battle, the heroes once again float tall with victory. Looking on at Vegeta and Perrine, Goku and Yoshika smile at what the other 2 accomplished.

After a few hours, the 4 heroes were back at the base taking it a little easy from the battle the had. For the remainder of that day, everyone was in the hangar chatting away towards one another. Things were looking so smoothly, until Vegeta decides to walk up towards Perrine. As everyone else in the hangar watches on knowing that something bad is about to happen, they had a look of worry on their faces. With the same serious expression on Vegeta's face, Perrine also begins to look towards him.

"Hmm, good job today, you made a pretty good partner." Vegeta complimented her, as he turned around with the serious expression still of his face, sounding very prideful. "Likewise, you did pretty well today too." Perrine complimented him, as she turned around also doing the samething, sounding very prideful. With a bit of surprise and belief, the others were looking at Perrine and Vegeta's argument has come to an end. "Finally, those 2 have stopped." Minna said sounding relief.

"Even though you did pretty well, I did a lot more better than you did." Perrine stated back to Vegeta. "Oh...what, no way you did better than me!" Vegeta yelled with anger as he turned around to face Perrine. "Yes I truly did, I was the one who destroyed the most out of the 2 of us." Perrine implied sounding angry herself, as she also turned around to face Perrine. "No you didn't, and besides it's not needed your help anyway, you no good brat!" Vegeta insulted Perrine. "Well right back at ya, you alien kreep!" Perrine insulted back.

As the 2 once again continued to argue away the other had weird disturbed and confused looks on their faces. "Well that was fun while it lasted." Goku sighed sounding confused. "If you called all that fun, then I suppose." Mio agreed a little with Goku sounding the same thing "I'm out of here." Piccolo said as he starts to walk away.

"Where are you going Piccolo?" Gohan asked where his teacher was going. "Away from these from them, I can't stand it those 2 having arguments all the time." Piccolo explains as he continues to walk away. "Hey, wait for me, I don't want to hear them either." Barkhorn said as she follows Piccolo in the same direction. "I swear, those 2 are completely alike." Hartmann said as she begins to follow the other 2 away from the Vegeta and Perrine.

 **Vegeta & Perrine: "WE ARE NOT ALIKE!"**

 **To Be Continued**

 **So, what did you guys think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Also, I'm going to give this and Sibling Bond a break and go back to Healing Magic**

 **And I'll be doing a new story Called Finn's Worldly Harem soon**

 **Tootles**


	5. Beach Time Trouble Makers

_(Disclaimer: I Still don t own DBZ or Strike Witches, Ownership go to their well respected) [owners, Please support the official release.]_

 ** _(SN:_ Also, I'm sorry it took so long and if it's too long. I was trying to figure out how this chapter was going to play out more. _)_**

 **Beach Time Trouble Makers**

 **In today's great adventure, we're in the halls of the base with Barkhorn looking around for her fellow Karsland comrade Erica Hartmann with a bit of displeased look on her face. No one else was with her because the others were doing other things at the president time. Such as Goku and Vegeta were training as usual and Yoshika was helping Chichi cook.**

"Hartmann...Hartmann!, damn it where is she?" She clenches her fist after asking herself that. Before she continued to walk forward, there were sounds of snickering coming from the form the hangar. Not hearing the snickers, Barkhorn walks into the hangar not knowing what's about to happen. Not seeing a puddle of what seems to be water, she slips and falls. "Aaah!" She yelps as she then falls on her bottom.

At that point, Trunks, Goten, Shirley, Francesca, and Hartmann came out from hiding, bursting out laughing. "She actually fell for it!" Trunks chuckles at the Karlsland witches misfortune. Barkhorn didn't seemed too happy of what happened to her just now. In fact she had a look that says **"I'm gonna kill you guys!"** on her face. "Just what the hell do you think you 5 are doing?!" Barkhorn just scolls the group for their little prank as she tries to get back on her feet.

"Aww come on Trudy, It was just a joke." Hartmann continues to chuckle at the her Karsland comrade. "Yeah Barkhorn, lighten up a little." Shirley also continue to chuckle while, Francesca is giggling her butt off along with the boys. "It's not funny!" The Karsland witch roars at them to stop laughing at her.

Unfortunately for her, they just kept on laughing away like her words were nothing to them. "Come on Trudy, don't you ever laugh?" Goten giggles. "How many time do I have to tell you it's Captain Barkhor...Aww!" Barkhorn immediately slips back down again from the water, which caused the 5 of them to laugh out of controllably at her again.

 **S**

Beginning to walking into one of the rooms, Perrine was about to enter. Things were looking normal for moment, until Perrine opened the door as a bucket of water poured down on her. "Aaaah!" She screams in a surprise manner with even the bucket landing on her head, thus covering her face.

"Ahahahaha!" The 5 come out bursting out laughing at Perrine's misfortune. This cause Perrine to be completely angered at their stunt they pulled on her. It even cause her to growl and groan at them as they continue to keep on laughing at them.

 **S**

What happened next was a little funny, as we are currently with Gohan, Lynne, Eila, and Sanya walking together in halls of the base. Things seemed to looking fine until, all 4 of them stepped into something what seem's to be sticky.

Seeing this on their shoes, they begin to feel a little confused by the sight of the sticky sight. "What is stuff?" Gohan asked sounding really confused. He then tries to move his foot, but only to have it stuck to the ground. Seeing this, the other 3 witches try to move their feet to see if they can still move, but in the end no dice for them either.

Now struggling to get out of the sticky substance, Gohan and the 3 girls begin to worry and try to get their feet out of said substance. As this was still going on, the 2 saiyan boys and 3 other witches were snickering at the prank quietly behind a corner in the hall.

 **S**

The next thing that happened that same day was going to be a little embarrassing, as we are with Goku, Yoshika and Chichi in the dining room. Telling by the looks of it, the two of them just back from training for the day and decided they could probably use a rest.

"Man that was a good workout. Right Goku?" The Fuso witch looks back at the saiyan with a bit of a smile. "Yeah you said it and man am I hungry." He removes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand while curled as a fist. "Me too." Yoshika agrees with Goku as she pulls up a chair next to the table. "I'll get lunch started right away for you two. In the meantime sit down and relax." Chichi tells them. "Thank you Chichi." The witch thanks the older women in respect

Things were looking normal for the moment, that is until the moment Yoshika sat in the chair she pulled up. For when she sat in her chair, as loud faint fart sound came out where she sat. Yoshika then gasped and turned red with embarrassment after what just happened. Goku other on the other hand was a little confused, yet couldn't help but giggle at Yoshika's "flatulence". While Chichi was a little surprised what she heard from Yoshika.

"Who taught you how to act like that young lady." Chichi was rather unpleased at Yoshika for that noise "Aaahh!...That wasn't me! I swear!" The young witch waves both her hands back and forth as she is in denial sounding all embarrassed.

"Heheha. Don't worry we won't tell." Goku winks in return as he pulls up his chair getting ready to sit. At that moment Goku sat in his chair, the same thing happened as the same fart sound went through the air. Goku was a little caught off guard by that feeling a little confused by what just happened. Yoshika was a little surprised by the sound, while Chichi looked was a little displeased with Goku. "Goku where are your manners mister!?" Chichi is at her husband's 'behavior" "It wasn't me I swear!" He too then began to wave his hands back and forth trying to claim he's innocent.

Un be knownst to the 3, the 5 trouble makers were outside the doorway snickering once again while Trunks was holding up a whoopi cushion in his hand.

 **S**

It was then night time for the moment as everyone was in the dining room eating at the table. As everyone was eating and when no one was looking, Trunks quickly taps Vegeta's Shoulder hoping to get his attention. Vegeta ignored his son for the short moment, but eventually caught his attention.

While he wasn't looking, Shirley quickly puts something in his food and telling how red it was, it appeared to be hot sauce. Vegeta was done talking to Trunks and decided to resume eating unaware that someone has tampered with his food.

He takes a bite of his food and then a sudden hot burning sensation goes through his mouth. With no chance of holding it in, the prince decided to let out a roaring scream of pain "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" His mouth opens widely as fire comes out of it like a dragon.

In a response to all this, the 5 trouble makers were pretty much laughing their buts off at Vegeta. The others on the other hand, weren't laughing as they were a little dead panned by the scene. As for Vegeta, he was...pretty much enraged by the 5's little stunt they pulled with his food with watered and anger in his eyes.

While they were still laughing, the 5 of them started to run outside doorway into the hallway trying to get away from the enraged saiyan prince. Vegeta does the same and looks at them getting away intently. "You are going pay for that!" Vegeta roars as he then runs after them, trying to pursue the trouble makers.

 **S**

Later on that night while everyone was done eating, the only ones who were still in the dining room for the present moment were Mio, Minna, and Chichi. The Major and Minna were talking amongst themselves, while Chichi was cleaning the dishes.

"Any word from the other higher ups Minna?" The Major ask Minna about the status from any of the higher ups. "Not really, there haven't been much of a neuroi sighting as of recently. So we should be fine for the moment." Minna explains to the other witch. "I see. That does sound pretty good." The witch from Fuso replied back.

Unaware to them, Chichi had a bit of a pouty look on her face, as she continues to do the dishes. This would then lead her to sigh getting the witches attention. "Oh sorry if you're bothering for the time being." Minna apologizes to Goku's wife for seemingly boring her. "It's not really that." Chichi tells the two ladies with a sigh.

Both witches were then a little confused and curious by what she met. "It's just...my family and I are supposed to be on vacation and how things have been going lately, it's been alien machine things this and training non stop that. This defeating the whole point about a vacation."

The two witches knew what Chichi was complaining about wasn't wrong. The Son family is supposed to be on vacation, yet they have been using most of their vacation time fighting against the neuroi. This made the two officers feel a little bad about taking most of their vacation time away from them.

As this thought was going through both their head, wondering what should they do to make it up to them, the Major thought of up a brilliant idea. "Minna, tomorrow get everyone in the meeting room after breakfast. There's something we're going to be doing tomorrow that might considered relaxing." Hearing that made the two other women wonder what the Major was thinking.

 **S**

Having night come and go like the wind, it was finally morning and everyone even including Chichi was in the meeting room for a big fun announcement after breakfast.

"Really?! We're going to the beach today!?" Yoshika cheers with excitement about the news. She wasn't alone though, as some of the other witches even 3 of the saiyan boys which were Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were just as excited as her.

"That's right. We realize how much work you all have been doing for the past few days, so we decided that we could all use a break." Minna decided to explain the reasoning to why they needed to go to the beach.

"That sounds like fun. Right Dad?" Gohan turns to his father with a warm smile to his face. "I suppose so. I mean we have been fighting throughout this whole time, So one day with training or fighting sounds fine to me." Goku happily rubs the back of his head.

"What a waste of time." Vegeta mutters with his arms crossed. The prince wasn't all too thrilled about all this, for you would probably rather train some more then go to the beach. "What's wrong with you? Can't handle a simple little beach? It just goes to show, how much of a muscle headed freak you can be." Perrine insults Vegeta as she turns her head away from him.

"You silence your tongue! You probably just want to do it, so you can see crush in a bathing suit!" The moment Vegeta growled that statement at Perrine, she turned slightly red with embarrassment then glared back at him with anger. "That's not true!" She growled back at him.

"Oh great, they're at it again." Eila sighs at the two of them as she sits next to Sanya and Piccolo. "So, what are thoughts?" Sanya turns to the Namekian wanting to get his thoughts on going to the beach. "Personally, I would partially have to agree with Vegeta. Having fun it's really part of my qualities, however since we're trying to relax, I'll be meditating for the time." He explains to the white haired witch about his honest opinion.

"Now now, I know most of you are excited, but don't forget we're still in the base. We can save that when we go outside for that." Minna tries to calm everybody down. "With that being said, I think we're done with this meeting for today. In the meantime, everybody get ready for beach." Mio tells them with a smile. "Yes ma'am" Most of them replied back like soldiers.

 **S**

Having a couple of minutes of have past, the group has made it down to the beach near the base. So far, most of the group was having fun time at the beach. Such as Yoshika and Lynne splashing around in the water, Goku was diving down in the seawater pretty fishing, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks building, Eila and Sanya were sitting on the beach together watching the waves go by while Piccolo meditates on a rock next to them, Hartmann pulls Barkhorn into the water to have fun, and Shirley and Francesca try getting a tan.

Watching all this go down, were Mio and Minna smiling at the beautiful sight of the beach. "This is simply amazing." The Major tells the Commander as she continues to look at the beauty. "That was a good call for coming to the beach." Minna replies back to Mio feeling the same way. "You said it, now this is what I call vacation." The two witches look back at Chichi smiling at the whole thing.

Still playing the water, Yoshika and Lynne continue to happily splash each other in the water. With one last splash from Lynne to Yoshika, a question then popped up in Yoshika's mind. "Say how long has Goku been down there?" Yoshika looks under the water. "I don't know, but it's been awhile since he hasn't surfaced up." Lynne too looks underneath the water.

Then suddenly out of nowhere arising from the water, something large popped out and scared the girls. To their very surprise even most of the others in plain sight, it was Goku carrying a big really fish with both of his hands as rises out of the sea smiling with joy. "Is it time for lunch yet?" He then laughs at his own joke he made.

Everyone was having a bit of fun, except for Vegeta who was just sitting on his towel a bit disappointed at the situation. "What's your problem? You don't know how to have fun for once in your life?" Perrine walks up to the prince trying to mock him. "The only thing that can be even more annoying than the beach, is someone who won't stop running her mouth." The saiyan scoffs right back to her receiving a glare from her

"You're one to talk. Then again, at least people treat me with more respect." The blonde continues to taunt him. "Oh don't make me laugh. Besides, I'm the Prince of all saiyans. I get a lot more respect than you...Owe!" Vegeta yelps out as he felt a sharp pain.

Vegeta turns around to see what was the cause of surprise, there was a crab on him pinching one of his buttalks. As this was going on, laughter could be heard behind a rock having to reveal the culprits to be Goten and Trunks laughing at Vegeta's small pain. Seeing this made Vegeta really annoyed at his son and his friend. "Those little punks." Vegeta growls in anger.

"Seems like an improvement to me...Owe!" Perrine yelps as well feeling a sharp pain. As she turns around, it was to her surprise that a crab was also pinching one of her buttalks too. More laughter could be heard, as the culprits for Perrine's crab problem belonged to Shirley, Francesca, and Hartmann. Seeing this made Perrine also annoyed at her comrades little stunt. "Hey girls! That's not funny!" Perrine yells out as the two boys and three girls run away laughing.

Having to gotten away, the 5 of them continues to laugh while holding in their guts after their little prank. "Hahaha...man I don't how this can get even funnier." Shirley tries to calm herself down. "You said it." Francesca agrees with the redhead.

With this pranking was still going down, Trunks had thought of an idea that would really work for shore. "Hey, you guys want to see something pretty cool?" Trunks turns towards the group. "Yeah sure. What is it?" Goten ask in confusion, he and the other 3 were curious. "Good, but let's not do this out in the open. Just follow me." Trunks leads the way with the 4 curious heroes to their chosen destination.

 **S**

Walking inside a dark nearby cave next to the base and the beach, the 5 friends eagerly a wait what the young half saiyan has to show them. "Ah, this should be a good spot." Trunks then reaches into his pants pocket to reveal a small capsule with the Capsule Corp logo on. Having the capsule in his hand, he clicks the top of it then tosses in the opposite direction.

The moment that had happened, a pile of clear smoke came out of the capsule. After the smoke was shortly cleared up, standing in the capsule place was a small yet big play house that has the logo on the side and letter that spelled Fun House. The 3 witches were surprised with aw by the sight of the house. "Woah Trunks! How did you do that?" Shirley and the others amazed, for they didn't know something that biggish could be in something that small.

"You can thank my mom for that, she is a super genius after." The purple headed boy boast. "When did you get this and why did you have it on you?" Goten was a little skeptical about his best friend's fun house, he really didn't know anything about it. "I got it as a gift from Mom. She made this for me if I ever got bored from time to time. Since I was coming here because of Dad, I decided to bring it along." Trunks explains to the others the reasoning for having and bringing it here.

"I got to say, if you're mom was able to build that, then she must be pretty smart." Shirley complemented on Bulma's work. "Well she is one of the owners of a corporation. Anyways, let's go in it. You'll surprised by what's in it." Trunks begins to walk to the funhouse with the other 4 being all anxious to what's inside.

 **S**

With one step inside, the whole group was amazed by what they were seeing right before their very eyes. Sure it was a little small, but it was simply cool to their eyes. Inside looked kind of like a costume department with a slight mixture of an arcade with a built in fridge and couch.

"Wow this place looks awesome!" Francesca stares in awe at the sight. "I know right? Everyone, help yourselfs to whatever you want to do." He smiles at the group. "Right!" The remaining 4 agreed with Trunks being excited.

From that point on, the 5 of them were having fun in the house for a couple of minutes. Such as Goten, Trunks, and Francesca stuffing their faces with food from the fridge, Shirley was playing the arcade games, and Hartmann lying on the couch relaxing. The 5 were having a good time, until Shirley got a glimpse of the costume department part that is which made her a little curious.

"Hey Trunks. What's that part about?" The redhead ask the boy. In first response, he turns his head towards what she was talking about. "Oh that? Mom made that part just in case wanted to dress up as something cool. In fact, there's one in particular that I really like." He tells the redhead.

With that, Trunks begins looking through the closet which so happens to be interchangeable with the others, looking for the one he really likes. "Nope..Nope..Nope..Aw here it is." He was done looking for the one he likes. With one glimpse from the others, they were a little surprised and awed by the costume Trunks wanted to show.

"Woah. That's one you like? It sure looks big." Goten continues to look at the costume. "...and a little scary too." Hartmann added onto Goten's comment. "I know. Mom said if there was any bad people who wanted to steal from us, use this to scare them instead of fighting." After the boy said, they all had a devious looks on their faces, except for Goten and Hartmann. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" He turns to his friends. "Oh big time." She replies back to Trunks.

 **S**

Meanwhile outside the cave, Yoshika and Lynne were playing around and talking to one another. "It's really becoming a nice day huh?" Yoshika looks towards with a smile. "I know right, the water is fine and everyone is having." Lynne agrees with the current situation at the present.

"Well...almost everyone. I think I saw Vegeta and Perrine arguing again earlier." Yoshika tries to remember. "I guess that as to be expected from those two." Lynne sighs. "Yeah I know. It can't be helped." Yoshika sigh as well as she rubs the back of her head. Then two of them laughed it up for the time being.

Unbeknownst to the two witches, Something was creeping up from behind them in the cave. At first nobody notice, until Lynne had a bad feeling in her stomach and looked behind Yoshika and had face of fright on her face. Noticing this, Yoshika decided to ask. "Hey Lynne, what's wrong?" Lynne was a scared to answer as she knew there was a big figure behind her friend.

"Yo..Yoshika." Lynne stutters a bit and frighteningly points right behind Yoshika. "What?" Yoshika decided to look and turn around to see what Lynne was freaking out about. Her response was the same reaction as Lynne's was currently, for what they saw was big green leafy like creature with 4 branch like arms with claws, 4 dark green feet with 3 toes on each one, and 2 big eyes making a goofy sounding roar.

As a reaction, the two witches screamed in terror and started to run away from the creature that had frighten them. By the sight of them leaving, multiple sounds of laughter started coming from the beast that scared off the 2 witches.

 _(Inside the Monster)_

Coming from inside the green creature, the ones who were laughing hysterically at the scene were the two saiyan boys, along the 3 witches. Trunks was on top of Goten's shoulders holding the head of the costume, while Goten was controlling one of the pair of arms while being on top of Shirley's shoulders. Shirley controlled the other pair of arms, as both Hartmann and Francesca were holding her up by their shoulders, while controlling the feet.

"Did you guys see the looks on their face?!" Trunks continues to laugh with the others. "Yeah...we sure got them pretty good." Goten replies back still laughing. "Trunks, this is the best plan we can ever think of. I like to thank your mom for this costume one day." Shirley complement's his mother's work. "Like I said, my mom's a genius." The young purple haired half saiyan bragged in response. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go scare someone else." Francesca sounded excited. "Yeah!" Hartmann agreed to the idea. "Alrighty then, let's go scar some more suckers." He smiles wickedly.

 **S**

Meanwhile excluding Goku because he was probably still fishing in the sea and Piccolo because he was still meditating, everyone was enjoying a carefree evening eating there food Chichi had prepared for everyone. Well...almost everyone, as Vegeta and Perrine were still a little mad about earlier. "Come on you two, can a least be a little more happier?" Minna sighs at the two's attitude. "I rather not talk about it." They sighed as they responded back at the sametime. "Still always going to be a like, I see." Eila sighs. "WE'RE NOT!" They both responded back madly.

Besides Perrine and Vegeta being upset as usual, everything looked fine for the moment. That is until, Gohan noticed some of them are not presence. "Hey..has anyone seen Goten and Trunks?" The moment that question was brought up, it kind of made the others wonder the same thing as well. "Hmm...Now that you mention it, I haven't seen those two anywhere. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Shirley and Lucchini Either." Sakamoto points out holding her chin. "That can be also said about Hartmann. I haven't seen her either." Minna agrees with current situation.

"Knowing how those 5 have been acting over the past couple of days, I wouldn't be at all surprised if they gotten themselves into trouble." Barkhorn crosses her arms with a sigh. "I have to agree with what she said." Chichi sighs doing the samething as the other girl.

Just then, the group was hearing the sounds of screaming coming close to them. Telling by the sound, the screams were coming from two familiar voices. Looking to where the sound was coming from, it was revealed that the two voices who were screaming were Yoshika and Lynne running with frightened looks on their faces as though they seen ghost. Yoshika managed to stop running and trying to catch her breath, while Lynne kept on running screaming with her eyes clothes. As that was happening, she bumped smack dab into Gohan like a freight train hitting a strong concrete wall and fell down to the ground. Gohan wasn't affected as much as Lynne was. Thankfully for her, she didn't feel too much of the impact due to her big chest taking in most of it.

"Hey Lynne are you ok?" Gohan looks down at the witch who looks a little dazed from the impact. "Sorry...Gohan." She replied back sighing while feeling a bit of pain. "What are you two doing?" Mio decided to ask them sounding a little confused.

"...A monster!" Yoshika said trying to catch her breath. "Come again?" Perrine sighed while everyone was a little concerned with what Yoshika just said. "Lynne and I saw a big green scary monster!" The young Fuso Witch explained in a bit of a freaked out tone. "You're joking right?" Perrine wasn't in all that believing in what Yoshika said about a monster.

"No it's true. Yoshika and I saw in a cave nearby." Lynne tried pleading to them that they were telling the truth. "You 2 must have been hallucinating or something. Monsters don't exist." Barkhorn crosses her arms in a serious manner.

"Might I remind you that we're that most of us are saiyans, witches who happen to fight alien like machines, a Namekian, and half breeds, yet you claim monsters don't exist." Vegeta made a good point about by saying that, since some of the things they mostly do isn't all that normal.

The Major cleared her throat as she was about to speak. "Alright I'll bite. If this monster you say is true, then care telling us what it looks like?" Yoshika was already able to answer that question. "Yeah sure, it kind of looks…" Yoshika begins to stutter and begins to have the frightened look again. "Like That!" She points over to where Perrine and Chichi were.

In response, the others excluding Chichi and Perrine look to where Yoshika was pointing and a look of a bit of surprise on their faces. Well, accepted for Vegeta who just looked unimpressed as usual. "Oh very funny!" Perrine growled with sarcasm while looking a little angered with Chichi, for they thought they were talking about them. "Yeah what a sense of humor that you have." Chichi also sounding sarcastic.

"Umm...Mother, Perrine." Gohan points behind the two, for they do not know that the monster form before was right behind them. At that point, the "monster" put two of it's 4 claws on both Chichi and Perrine Shoulder. That part really didn't take long for them to notice and proceeded to turn and look. When the two laid eyes on the creature, they immediately had frighten looks on their faces. The moment those found out, the monster made a scary funny noise again.

As a response back, the two females screamed with terror and started running away from the "monster" and towards the group. Some of the girls were mainly a little freaked out by the creature, while The Major, The Commander, Barkhorn, and Gohan were holding their guards up as though they were ready to battle. As for Vegeta, he didn't looked all that phased by the costumes' image, If anything, he looked rather unimpressed by it.

 _(Inside)_

"Hehehe, we got them right where we want them." Trunks tells the others it time to begin the scaring. "You said it little buddy." Shirley agrees with purple haired boy.

 _(Outside the Monster)_

The "monster" kept on growling a little, causing the frightened ones to back up a little each time. Vegeta on the other hand, decided to walk forward, continuing to look unfazed passing Gohan and the other 3 witches. "That's the monster? Looks rather pathetic to me." The monster then had a sweat drop go its' face after hearing Vegeta's comment.

"What should we do about this?" Minna decided to ask for any suggestions. "Allow me, this should be an easy kill." The prince proceeded into making the first move by raising his arm forward and firing a quick blue energy ball at the "monster". As the ball of energy was coming after it, the "monster" started to freak out a little and quickly able to get out of the way in time by stepping to the other side.

 _(Inside)_

The 5 trouble makers started to feel a bit nervous after that blast of energy from Vegeta. "Man, that was close." Trunks nervously sweats about the current situation. "I totally forgot you guys can do that." Shirley also sweats as remembers that Trunks and the others can fire energy blast.

 _(Outside)_

"Oh great, you missed." Barkhorn sounded unimpressed by Vegeta's miss fire. Vegeta just shrugged off her comment and raised arm once more. "That was an easily lucky move avoiding my attack like that. The next attacks I'll do won't miss this time." Vegeta fires more energy balls at the "creature".

Frantically freaking out, the "creature" barely tries to avoid Vegeta's overwhelming onslaught. As a result of the attacks missing each time, Vegeta was starting to get a little frustrated by the situation. "Grrr...Hold still!" Vegeta continues to fire multiple balls of energy. "Let's get out of here." Trunks tells the other 4 to get moving away from Vegeta's attacks. "Right." They proceeded to run away from the group in fear.

Vegeta stops firing at the monster for the time being, as he and the others realized what the monster was retreating. "Hey it's getting away!" Gohan points out. "After it!" Mio and the others begin chasing in the same direction as the monster.

With the others in pursuit of them, the 5 trouble makers continue to run away as fast as they can feeling extremely overwhelmed. Luckily for them, the 5 of them was able to skid across the sand just in time enough for them to hid behind a big rock and giving the others the slip for the moment.

 _(Inside)_

Having done so, the 5 were a little tired out from what has happened so far and immediately were inhaling and exhaling as they try to catch their breaths. "Man, that was a close call." Goten sighs in relief. "Yeah." Francesca agrees with a sigh. "A little too close." Hartmann also sighs as well in agreement.

"So...What now?" Shirley sighs back to Trunks. "I think it's best if we stop before anything else happens." Trunks tells the other still trying to catch his breath. "You said it." Hartmann agrees with the prince's son. "Yeah, I don't wanna become a pile of ashes...maybe worst." Francesca imagines what may happen if they keep this. "Agree" Shirley sigh back.

 _(Outside)_

Goten then proceeds to using one of the claws to try and reaching the back of the suite in order for them to get out. However from that moment Goten was reaching, he automatically noticed something was missing. "Umm...wasn't there a zipper in the back of this thing?" He was right to say that, since there was then revealed that the part that was keep the zipper closed was gone.

 _(Inside)_

Realizing the one part was missing, the 5 started to panic knowing they can't get out of the suite. "Oh Crap! It must of fallen off when your dad was firing at us!" Francesca points out when the problem may have occurred. "What do we do now?!" Hartmann looks back Trunks hoping he would have the answer. "I don't know." Trunks gulps at the situation they are facing. "There it is!" Perrine gives away their location from outside the suite, which immediately got the 5 of them scared backed up again.

 _(Outside)_

The others minus Gohan and the Major gathered where Perrine said by that time and things were looking even worse for the 5 heroes in the big suit. "Keep it right!" The monster looked up to stop Mio standing behind the rock they were hiding behind, then leaping off it to slash her kendo stick downward at the 5. Though they flailed the moment they saw that, they were still able to evade her strike from above.

The next person to try to take out the "monster" was Gohan, as he was coming down from the sky to deliver a downward kick to them. However that kick ended up missing it's target, as they were once again able to get out of harm's way. It didn't end there, because Gohan manage to follow up with by twirling around his body and tried to deliver a fireice roundhouse kick. The 5 of them were able to avoid said kick by skipping backwards. The sight of them doing so, looks as though they were about to tripping backwards.

After they were done tripping, they proceeded to look the other direction and try to make a break for it, only to be blocked off by the others. "Aw man, we're sounded." Trunks looks in both directions sounded worried. "We got it now!" Barkhorn cracks her knuckles, hoping to get a good shot in.

Before that could happen, everyone looked at the sky to see Vegeta raising his hand downward at the "monster" still looking rather annoyed. "You'll rue the day you mock me. You pathetic green multi-limbed freak." He proceeded fire multiple energy shots yet again at the 5 heroes. This would cause the others to freak out and evacuate from the "monster" so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Like the others, the 5 heroes also manage to avoid Vegeta's onslaught before it came down. The attack came down causing some sand clouds to form, which helped into making their much needed escape.

"Hey! Whose side are you!? You almost killed us with a move like that!" Perrine rants at the prince for that stunt he pulled. "Oh cry me a river, I was trying to kill that thing." Vegeta crosses arms, as though he got the job done. "Is it really gone for good?" Lynne decides to look around for any signs of the "monster." "I don't know." Gohan was also, unsure with what had happened to the "creature". "I guess we'll never know." Mio sighs in serious manner.

Meanwhile behind another boulder that's more closer to the ocean, the 5 heroes are making their plan to end this little fiasco. "Ready Goten?" Trunks ask his friend. "Ready" Goten replied back. At that moment, the two were able to use their strength to rip open the suite from the back. Luckily for them, they were strong enough to tar strong fabric.

After ripping it open, the 5 of them proceeded to walk out of the it, with a sigh of relief. "Few, glad that's over." Trunks wipes off the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, you said it. That was too close for comfort." Shirley wipes off the sweat from her forehead as well while agreeing. "What do we do now about the suite?" hartmann decides to ask about what to do with the costume. "Leave it here so no one else can either see or use." Trunks tells the others on what they should do with the suite. "Agreed. In the meantime, let's get back to the cave and cover our tracks." Shirley instructs the 4. "Right." they replied back, as they began sneaking their way back to the cave.

 **S**

Meanwhile coming up from the bottom of the ocean, Goku decides to catch his breath from diving for a long time. "Man I've probably been down for too long, I'm starving. Also, come to think of it, I could have sworn I sensed Vegeta's energy going on earlier." Goku looked rather confused after words.

Just when things got even more confusing for him, Goku noticed the green monster suite from earlier. Wanting to know what it is, he proceeds to get closer and look at it. "What's this suppose to be?" He analyzes suite trying to figure out what it is.

One thing he noticed the most was the tear in the back of the costume, which he proceeds to examine closely at it. Upon quick further examination, Go got a glimpse what was inside. He didn't really know what to make of it at first, until something very familiar caught his eyes. "Hey, that looks like…." He then cut off, as he noticed a medium sized wave coming on top of him. "Ahh…" Goku gasped having not much time to react as the wave engulfed him along with the suite.

 **S**

Meanwhile back on the beach, the others were searching if the cost was clear from danger, so nothing really came up. "I don't see any other signs of it at all." The Major analyzed the area. "So, does that mean it's gone?" Yoshika decides to ask sounding concern. "It seems that way for now." Minna tells her, causing Yoshika to sigh in relief. "Oh thank goodness." Lynne takes a deep breath in relief as well.

"Hey you guys!" Trunks waves back to the others while walking with the other 4 heroes acting as though nothing happened. "What's up?!" Shirley waves back as well. "There you guys are." Chichi realizes that the 5 others are back. "Where have 5 been?" Minna questions the 5's where abouts.

"We were inside the…" Goten's mouth was then closed by Hartmann and Francesca covering their hands over it. "Inside the bathroom." The blonde proceeded to finished Goten's thought so they wouldn't get trouble. "All 5 of you?" Mio looks at them a little confused. "Oh yeah, we had to go one at a time and it took so much longer than we thought." Trunks tries to explains as he and the other 4 have sweat drops go down their foreheads. "Yeah." Francesca and the others agree with Trunks. "I suppose that makes sense." Minna sighed into questioning that form of logic.

"It's a good thing you guys weren't here at the time." Yoshika tells them sounding a little relieved. "Yeah, there was a big creepy monster here earlier giving us some trouble, but it seems to be gone now." Lynne explained to the others of what had happened when they were allegedly gone. "Wow, that seems sort of like a nightmare, I guess I'm sort of glad we missed it then. Right guys?" Shirley looks back at the others and gives them a sly wink. "Right." They agreed back.

Everything finally seemed to be going smoothly at that point in time, until bubble started to form in the part of the ocean next to the beach, grabbing everyone's attention. What happened next, was a figure pops out of the water, which looks somewhat similar to the monster from before. The 5 heroes screamed in terror at the sight of the monster, while the others were extremely surprised.

"The monster's back!" Yoshika screams out sounding scared. "What monster?" The "monster" spoke, getting everyone attention, for the voice of the creature sounded really familiar. The monster took off it head to reveal to be Goku getting a little tangled inside the suite. "Oh it's only Goku." Chichi sighs in relief again knowing it's not a real monster.

"Yeah, it's me. Can somebody explain to me what's going on please?" Goku tries takes of the suite. "Dad, did you skin the monster or something?" Gohan decides to ask his father. "No, it just came on me when a tidal wave hit me. Secondly, this isn't a monster."

Him saying that got not only the others confused, but for the 5 other heroes, the immediately turned blue, for they knew very well what Goku meant by that.

Goku then proceeded to take the suite completely off and show it to the others of his discovery. "Hey, Son is right. This isn't skin, it's fabric." Mio tells the others that the monster is fake. As Vegeta took further examination, he noticed something completely familiar. "Not only this thing is a fake, but it has my wife's company logo from the inside." Vegeta recognizing the Capsule Corpse Symbol.

Quietly making a break for it, the 5 try to tiptoe their way from the scene without getting caught. "...and where do you think you 5 are going?" Piccolo opens his eyes as he catches 5 them without looking, while still meditated state. This would cause the 5 of them to feel nervous. "Umm...Nowhere?" Shirley decides to answer sounding nervous.

"Don't even try to act innocent. I heard what you 5 have been really up to." Saying that not only got the 5 of them even more scared, but it also grabbed the other's ears as well. "What are you talking about?" Barkhorn and the others look back at the Namekian for an answer. "Why don't you ask them? Since they're responsible for this mess." Piccolo and the others looks back at 5 of them looking a rather displeased.

"I believe you 5 have some explaining to do." Mio raises her brow in a displeased like state, causing the 5 of them gulp like guilty people. "Busted." They sighed in unison, knowing that they have been caught.

 **S**

Back at the base, you can hear the sounds of 3 people outside sadly crying their hearts out. That crying was coming from Trunks, Goten, Francesca holding buckets in each hand. "This isn't fair." Goten whines back. "Serves you 3 right, for your little stunt you did today." Mio says with discipline as Minna and Gohan watch on.

"Say what about Shirley and Hartmann?" Gohan ask Minna about the two other witches punishment. "Those 2 get a different kind of punishment for that, I left them with your mother." Gohan then felt quite worried hearing Minna say she left the 2 other punishment up to Chichi.

 **S**

Meanwhile in the kitchen, you can both Shirley and Hartmann looking really displeased, while peeling potatoes. "How did we get stuck doing this?" Shirley sighs over her punishment. "There better be no slacking off, because you 2 are going to be up all night for this!" Chichi points to a lot of sacks of potatoes with discipline. "Aw man! This sucks!" Hartmann sighs loudly. "Totally." The other witch sighs agreement.

 **To Be Continued**

 **So, what did you guys think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles**


End file.
